totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Zabójcza wojna na śnieżki
Totalna Porażka: Fani kontra Faworyci - Odcinek Piąty Chef: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Fani kontra Faworyci! A z resztą co ja wam będę o tym mówił?! Hę?! Jeśli wam się coś nie podoba to was problem, a nie mój! ''Zagroził pięścią. 'Chef: '''Radze wam oglądać dzisiejszy bolesny odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Fani kontra Faworyci! ''Ponownie zagroził ręką. Opening Muzyka: "I wanna be famous" ' Spa-Hotel 120px I wreście Nowicjusze mogli się relaksować w luksusach jakie mógł im zaoferować Spa-Hotel. Franziska i Viola siedziały w Spa, a chłopacy siedzieli na balkonie i patrzeli się na swoich rywali. Spa Dziewczyny relaksowały się w Spa. Rozmawiały głównie na temat swojej wygranej i dalszej gry. Franziska: '''Ja cudownie jest tutaj. '''Viola: Masz rację. Franziska: '''Teraz trzeba się skupić na dalszej grze i nie możemy się tak łatwo poddać. '''Viola: Masz rację, ale jak przegramy to możemy już pakować walizki. Franziska: Czemu? Viola: '''Bo jak przegramy to chłopacy się zmówią i nas wywalą. '''Franziska: '''Dlatego trzeba nawiązać sojusz z jakimś chłopakiem. '''Viola: Ale z jakim? Franziska: Tyson odpada. On ostatnio podał mi cip. Pokazała mu cip. Viola: Serio? Franziska: I musimy na jego zdecydowanie uważać. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Franziska: Muszę uważać na tego całego Tyson'a. Viola: Skoro tak mówisz. Franziska: '''Lion może być, a Bryson działa na własną rękę. '''Viola: Więc Lion? Franziska: '''Tak... '''Viola: '''Okej. '''Franziska: Nie poddamy się tak łatwo! I damy z siebie wszystko! Uśmiechnęła się do niej. Franziska: 'Ja zagadam do Lion'a. '''Viola: '''Zgoda. '''Franziska: '''Ale to potem. Teraz relaks! ''Wróciły do relaksu. Balkon Na balkonie chłopacy patrzeli na swoich rywali, którzy jedli breję przed domkiem. 'Tyson: '''Jak mi się ciepło robi na sercu jak ja widzę jak oni to jedzą. '''Bryson: '''Mi też. ''Zaczął się śmiać. '''Bryson: Oby to trwało wiecznie. Tyson: Oby. Piąteczka. Lion: '''Panowie lepiej nie chwalmy dnia przez zachodem słońca. '''Tyson: A to niby czemu? Lion: '''Bo oni są silniejsi od nas. Mają naprawdę silny skład. '''Bryson: '''A my nie? '''Lion: '''Nie. '''Bryson: Ale musimy mieć jakąś motywację. Lion: Na przykład? Tyson: '''Spa-Hotel. '''Lion: '''No fakt, ale nie zabawimy tutaj na długo. '''Bryson: '''Skąd to możesz niby wiedzieć? '''Lion: Bo to wiem. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Lion: Udało mi się zebrać na każdego zawodnika haka i teraz każdy będzie robił to co ja mu każę. Heheh! I milion będzie mój. Bryson: 'Okej? '''Tyson: '''Na pewno wygramy i nie damy się rywalom. ''Popatrzał się na nich. 'Tyson: '''Ahahah! ''Dostał breją w twarz od Courtney. 'Tyson: '''Grr! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Tyson: Ona tego jeszcze pożałuje! Poszedł do łazienki umyć twarz. Lion: Frajer.. Bryson: Masz rację. Obaj usiedli na leżaki i popijali mleczko z kokosa. Domek 120px I tym razem to Gwiazdy siedziały przed domkiem i zajadały się breją Chef'a. Courtney: 'Jak dobrze, że swoją wyrzuciłam. '''Gwen: 'Żałosne. Przewróciła oczami. '''Courtney: Lepiej się zamknij złodziejko chłopaków! Gwen: Ja ci go nie ukradłam! Courtney: Łżesz! Gwen: 'Wcale, że nie! '''Courtney: '''Zazdrościłaś mi i tyle! '''Gwen: '''Wcale nie! Czy to moja wina, że on wolał mnie?! '''Courtney: '''Tak! '''Gwen: '''O nie dam ci się obrażać! ''Rzuciła w nią breją i odeszła od niej. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'''Courtney: Ona jeszcze tego pożałuje! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Gwen: '''Ona musi z stąd odejść! '''Alejandro: '''Panie przestańcie się już kłócić. Tylko szkodzicie naszej drużynie. '''Mal: No właśnie. Alejandro: Ale nie tak jak ty! Mal: Ja? Alejandro: '''Nie ja... Wiesz? '''Mal: Odczep się ode mnie! To ty jesteś przecież tym złym! Alejandro: 'A mi się wydaje, że na odwrót! '''Mal: '''Grr! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Mal: Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie to wszyscy się o mnie dowiedzą, a nie mogę do tego dopuścić! Mal: A masz jakiś dowód na to? Alejandro: No, nie... Mal: 'Więc mnie nie osądzaj! '''Alejandro: '''Grr! ''W rozmowę wtrąciła się Zoey. 'Zoey: '''Uspokójcie się chłopacy. Jeśli chcecie to jakoś załatwić to zróbcie to, gdzie indziej. '''Mal: '''Dzięki Zoey. '''Zoey: '''Nie odzywaj się do mnie zdrajco! -,- ''Odeszła do niego. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Mal: '''Zoey też mi nie ufa? Alejandro to zdrajca. Scott i Courtney to jedynie jeszcze dobre pachołki tak jak i Gwen więc muszę jakoś trochę jeszcze namieszać. ''Nagle cała akcja przeniosła się od umysłu Mike'a. 'Mike: '''Wypuść mnie! '???: 'I czego się tak drzesz? '''Mike: '''Kim jesteś? '???: No przecież to ja! Mike: Kto? ???: Chester! Mike: 'Chester uwolnij mnie! '''Chester: '''Chciałbym, ale nie mogę. ''Ukazuje się Chester też zamknięty w klatce. 'Mike: '''Ohh. ''Wszystko wróciło do normy. '''Heather: Jak ja nienawidzę przegrywać! Courtney: '''To tak jak my! '''Scott: '''Ale w końcu my to Gwiazdy! '''Courtney: Masz rację Scott'y. Reszta: 'Scott'y?! ''Courtney przytuliła się do Scott'a. '''Scott: '''No tak my jesteśmy razem. '''Gwen: '''To czemu przeżywasz rozłąkę z Duncan'em? '''Courtney: '''W sumie... No dobra. Sorki Gwen za te moje kłótnie wobec ciebie. '''Gwen: Przeprosiny przyjęte. Chef (Przez Megafon): Czas na zadanie mięczaki! Niech wszyscy zjawią się przed górą zatracenia! Góra Zatracenia 120px 120px Wszyscy przybiegli przed górę zatracenia. Przed zespołami stał Chef w stroju wojskowym. Chef: Baczność mięczaki! Zrobili tak jak kazał. Chef: Dzisiaj to ja poprowadzę zadanie i to ja wytypuję osobę do domu! Zoey: Ty wytypujesz osobę do domu? Chef: 'Tak ruda! Dziś to mój dzień! Nie podoba się coś?! '''Wszyscy: '''Nie! '''Chef: '''To dobrze. Jako iż zbliża się zima to postanowiłem zrobić dla was łatwe zadanie, czyli wspinaczka na samą górę i szybkie wybranie zamku lodowego. Aha i na sam koniec wojna na śnieżki! I ten kto dostanie śnieżką odpada automatycznie z zadania! Jakieś pytania?! ''Wszyscy podnieśli rękę. 'Chef: '''Na górę marsz! ''Wszyscy zrobili to co im Chef kazał. 'Chef: '''Kurcze zapowiada się masakra. ''Zaśmiał się pod nosem i poszedł. Zadanie I 120px Drużyna Gwiazd zaczęła się powoli wspinać na górę, ale to nie było też takie łatwe bo stażyści zrzucali na nich różne rzeczy. '''Gwen: To jest chore! Uniknęła fortepianu. Gwen: Jak ja niby mam to... Dostała Beth i spadła na ziemię. Alejandro: '''Super.. '''Heather: Nie poddawać się! Szybko zapierniczała na górę. Heather: '''Nie możemy zaprzepaścić tego wyzwania! '''Alejandro: Łatwo ci mówić. Scott: 'Właśnie! ''Na Scott'a spadł posąg Chef'a i spadł z nim na ziemię. 'Chef: '''No to mamy pierwszych frajerów! Scott i Gwen odpadają z wyzwania! Zostało tylko dziesięciu zawodników! ''Sam Chef wchodził na górę i robił zwinne uniki. 120px U nich nie było dużych problemów. Robili wszyscy dobre uniki i dzięki temu nikt z nich jeszcze nie spadł. Tyson'owi szło to za łatwo. '''Tyson: No dalej! Nie mam zamiaru przegrać przez was! Lion: 'Robimy co w naszej mocy! '''Tyson: '''Jakoś nie widać. '''Lion: '''Grr! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Lion: Tyson! Najbardziej samolubny i egoistyczny zawodnik na wyspie! Franziska: '''Jedno jest pewne, że się nie poddamy! '''Viola: Właśnie. :D Wszyscy szli dalej. 120px Piątka Gwiazd pięła do przodu. Jednak wiało bardzo mocno i ledwo co mogli się tam utrzymać. Alejandro:' '''Nie poddamy się! '''Mal: '''Oj chyba się poddasz! ''Zrzucił Alejandro z góry. Chef: '''I trzecia osoba zrobiła wypad z zadania! '''Zoey: Co się stało? Mal: Nie wiem Zoey, ale muszę cię przeprosić. Zoey: '''Chodzi o Franziskę? '''Mal: Tak. Otóż mam pewien problem i ona musi mi pomóc go rozwiązać. Zoey: 'To trzeba było tak od razu. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Mal: Już czas. Mal: 'Zoey patrz! ''Spojrzała się w inną stronę i została zepchnięta w dół. '''Chef: I czwarta osoba zrobiła wyjazd z zadania! Nagle drużyna Gwiazd znalazła się na górze jakimś cudem pierwsi. Gwiazdy: 'Tak! 120px ''Tyson jako pierwszy wszedł z drużyny na górę. 'Tyson: '''Tak! Pierwszy! ''Po chwili reszta weszła też na górę. '''Lion: '''To było bez sensu. '''Franziska: Ale wygrywamy! Zaczęła się cieszyć. Na Górze Zatracenia 120px 120px Wszyscy zawodnicy stali przed Chef'em, któy był ubrany w kurtkę zimową. Wszyscy się po przytulali do siebie. Chef: '''A więc ma dla was drugie zadanie, którym będzie zestrzeleni swojego rywala. Oczywiście jest was ośmiu i z czego to trzy Gwiazdy więc one już na start zdobywają dwa punkty! '''Viola: Czemu dwa? Chef: Bo teraz Ty, Franziska i Bryson zmierzycie się z nimi. Oczywiście pojedynczo. Na początek idą na walkę Franziska i Heather! Dziewczyny wyszły z szeregu. Chef: 'Ustawcie się. ''Ustawiły się za swoim murem ze śniegu. 'Chef: '''I start! Zadanie II ''I zaczęło się zadanie. Obie zaczęły lepić swoje kulki. Każda zrobiła po kilkanaście by nie robić podczas zimnej wojny. xD Wszyscy usiedli wygodnie na trybunach. Franziska kontra Heather I zaczęła się walka. Obie rzucała niesamowicie szybko, że nie wiadomo było, która rzuciła. Obie były dobrze schowane za swoimi murami, ale obie dobrze też o tym wiedziały, że któraś z nich musi zostać zestrzelona. Dziewczyny szły cały czas do przodu chowając się za murami. Nadal rzucały jak opętane, ale na ich nie szczęście Chef zaczął w nie rzucać różnymi rzeczami. Heather uniknęła pocisków z armaty, a Franziska unikała rzucanych w jej stronę noży. Koniec końców obie dostały chociaż po jednym razie. Heather dostała kulą armatnią w brzuch i padła na ziemię i zwijała się z bólu, a Franziska dostała w lewą rękę. Co ją bardzo zabolało, ale to wtedy wyczuła okazję i zaczęła strzelać swoimi śnieżkami w Heather. I na sam koniec Franziska wygrała. '''Chef: A więc teraz Viola i Mike! Viola kontra Mike (Mal) Teraz na pole bitwy wszedł Mal i Viola. Tak jak ich poprzednicy zaczęli tworzyć różne kulki ze śnieżek. Mal do swoich dodawał małe bomby, a Viola robiła normalne śnieżki. Skończył im się czas i musieli zacząć atak. Mal zaczął jako pierwszy i jedną śnieżką zniszczył połowę muru Violi, która mu odpowiedziała atakiem. Jednak ten robił zwinne uniki. W trakcie walki akcja przeniosła się od umysłu Mike'a, gdzie było widać jak Chester się jakoś uwolnił z krat, a potem uwolnił Mike'a. Obaj zaczęli się cieszyć i poszli dalej. Wszystko wróciło do normy. Jak się okazało Chef tym razem darował sobie rzucanie w nich rzeczami tylko z helikoptera zrzucił na nich górę śmieci. Obaj śmierdzieli. Ale Mal wyczuł okazję i pokonał Violę w ostatecznej rozgrywce. Chef: A więc teraz po raz na Courtney i Bryson'a! Bryson kontra Courtney Na pole bitwy weszli Bryson i Courtney. Obaj pobiegli do swoich murów i zaczęli robić bardzo duże ilości śnieżek, ale na ich nie szczęście Beth zaczęła im przeszkadzać, a głównie Bryson'owi, który zaczął w nią rzucać swoimi śnieżkami przez co stracił wszystkie. Courtney zaczęła się z niego śmiać, ale kiedy Beth na nią pobiegła ta zaczęła w nią rzucać swoje śnieżki. I tak się wszystko zakończyło, że nikt z tej uroczej dwójki nie miał w ogóle żadnej śnieżki. Chef: No trudno. Czas na ostateczną rundę, która zadecyduje o zwycięstwie jednej z drużyn! Franziska kontra Mike (Mal) Franziska i Mal weszli na wielką platformę, która wzniosła się w górę. Obaj ledwo co utrzymali równowagę na tej platformie. Platforma podzieliła się na pół. Obaj dostali po wielkiej kości i paru śnieżek. Ich ostatecznym zadaniem było zepchnięcie przeciwnika w byle jaki sposób. Mal to dobrze zrozumiał i rzucił w Franziskę kością. Trafił, ale ta jednak utrzymała równowagę i zaczęła w niego rzucać śnieżkami. Trafiała, ale bez skutku. Po chwili on zaczął rzucać w nią śnieżkami. Trafiał bez pudłu, ale ta rzuciła w niego kością i spadł, ale złapała się w porę platformy. Dziewczyna zbyt za wcześnie zaczęła świętować swoje zwycięstwo. Dostała śnieżką w głowę i spadła z platformy na dół. Wszystko wróciło do normy. Chef: '''Gwiazdy wygrywają ponownie! '''Gwiazdy: '''O tak! '''Mal: Jest! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Mal: '''Papa Franzisko! '''Franziska: '''No to już po mnie. '''Chef: '''Ale pamiętasz, że to ja wybieram byle jaką osobę do domu? Prawda? '''Franziska: Tak. Chef: 'Zatem wszyscy możecie czuć się zagrożeni! ''Wszyscy się z szokowali. 'Chef: '''Nie no żartuje mam miękkie serce. Dzisiaj znowu dam Gwiazdy na eliminację bo ktoś u nich oszukiwał. ''Spojrzał się na jedną osobę. '''Chef: Zapraszam was Gwiazdy do głosowania! Wszyscy się rozeszli. Głosowanie 120px (Pokój Zwierzeń)Alejandro: Kolejna przegrana? Jak to możliwe?! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Scott: Muszę dziś zagłosować na ciebie, ale się nie gniewaj na mnie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Mal: Alejandro działa mi na nerwy i jest groźnym rywalem, ale muszę oddać głos na kogoś innego. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Heather: Teraz to już po tobie! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Courtney: To będzie moje show! Zrozumiano?! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Gwen: 'Przeprosiny przyjęte, ale muszę. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Zoey: 'To jest bardzo trudna decyzja i nie wiesz nawet jak. Ceremonia 120px ''Drużyna Gwiazd ponownie zjawiła się na ceremonii. Wszyscy byli bardzo zdenerwowani. Przed zespołem stał Chef. 'Chef: '''A więc podliczyłem wasze głosy i bezpieczne osoby to Zoey i Mike! ''Rzuca im pianki. '''Zoey: Super! Mal: 'Zostajemy na następny odcinek Zoey. :D '''Zoey: ':D 'Chef: '''Heather i Gwen! ''Rzuca im pianki. '''Heather: '''Wiedziałam. '''Gwen: A jednak marzenia się spełniają. Chef: 'I oczywiście Scott! ''Rzuca mu piankę. '''Scott: Ekstra! Chef: 'A z gry wylatuje ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Alejandro! ''Rzuca piankę Courtney. '''Courtney: Yay ja! Alejandro: Co? Jakim cudem? Chef: 'Miałeś aż 4 głosy. '''Alejandro: '''Ale kto? ''Heather, Mal, Zoey i Gwen spojrzeli się na niego. '''Alejandro: Wy! Pożałujecie tego jeszcze! Chef nacisnął guziczek na pilocie i Alejandro wpadł w zapadnię. '''Chef: '''Zostało już tylko 11 zawodników na wyspie! A tylko jedno z nich wygra! Kto to będzie? Żeby się tego przekonać zapraszam do oglądania następnego odcinka Totalnej Porażki: Fani kontra Faworyci! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Fani kontra Faworyci - Odcinki